1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural planting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The efficient production of crops requires that seed planters meet certain primary design objectives which are: creating a furrow having an accurate planting depth, accurate seed spacing and seed to soil contact. This invention is primarily concerned with the seed to soil contact aspect of the planter.
Known seed planters frequently utilize two separate adjustments which must be made when changing furrow and thus planting depth. The first, is the gauge wheel adjustment which, when some are raised, allows the conventional frame supported dual disk openers to sink deeper into the soil to increase furrow depth. When the gauge wheels are lowered they lift the disks upward from the soil, reducing the depth. In either case, the closing pinch or press wheel pressure must also be adjusted to match the depth set by the disks. In some cases, the highest pressure is used at shallow planting depths where it is not required. In many cases the closing wheel pressure must be adjusted several times. Particularly at deep planting depths, pinch wheels require high pressure (which is usually achieved by adjusting a spring) yet, if the pressure is too heavy it may heavily compact the soil over the seed retarding emergence.